


Married by Forty (3) - Queen of New Orleans

by Fleppy85



Series: Married by forty [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleppy85/pseuds/Fleppy85
Summary: Sofia finds herself between two fighting gangs. But that's not her biggest problem, she can handle bad guys. What she can't handle is Keane, the young millionaire, who's back in her life & makes her a offer she can't resist
Series: Married by forty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809649





	Married by Forty (3) - Queen of New Orleans

Part 1

It wasn’t often that the officers arrived at a scene and the suspects were still there. Today was a case like that. Sofia could hear the fight the gangs had before she saw how many of them were around.  
“We need some back-up.” She ordered through her radio before she left the car. Two black and whites were already here, she passed the corner and saw around two dozen teenager yelling at each other. So far it seemed like nobody had tried to assault anybody, what didn’t mean, it would stay this way.  
“Hey, hey, excuse me!” She tried to get the attention of the teenagers. “LVPD, shut the fuck up!” Four officers were trying to keep the two gang separated.  
“Get lost!” At least somebody noticed her. She placed herself in between the two gangs, eyeing them and picked the one, who yelled at her.  
“What’s this about.”  
“Not your damn business.”  
“You made it my business by being that loud.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“That’s not…” Before she could continue to talk a stone flew from behind her into the group of the people in front of her. The attack got responded immediately Sofia found herself in the middle of a battlefield. 

“I know it’s not my business but what went wrong with your last shopping tour?” Sara looked amused at the blonde detective.  
“Very funny.” Sofia wore a jumper that was at least two number too big for her.  
“No seriously, what happened? Are you pregnant and bought the outfit for later?”  
“I had a white blouse and somebody managed to spill a lot water of whatever it was, over me and I don’t have to tell you what happened to a white blouse when it gets wet. It wasn’t the best thing to wear and I didn’t have anything else handy, the press is all over the place, I took the first thing somebody offered me.”  
“Okay, that sounds better. Who wears a baby blue jumper from your officers?”  
“None of them. There was a young woman and she gave it to me.”  
“You took a jumper from a suspect?”  
“I don’t think she is a suspect, I think she was a bystander…I’ve to find her, to know where I’ve to return that jumper…” Sofia looked around. The woman should be here, she was a possible witness.  
“You do that. Anything you can tell me about the case?”  
“Two street gangs, when I arrived they were just yelling at each other, four officers tried to keep them separated, suddenly a rock or something like that flew and they all started fighting.”  
“That’s where you got your lovely black eye from.”  
“I’ll come back to this guy personal. Believe me, this will be the black eye he’ll regret for the rest of his life.”  
“Bad ass cop.”  
“Go and investigate the crime scene, Sidle. There is one db and enough evidence.”  
“Sure thing, Tyson.”  
“I’ll bite in your ear if you don’t move now.”  
Sara grinned and walked away. She had to start the scene alone, Greg was supposed to help her, but had to finish another scene first. It was a messy night.  
A young man was lying on his back, blood was all over his t-shirt and pants. David was on his knees next to him.  
“Hey David.”  
“Hi Sara, how are you?”  
“Quite alright. What do we have here? Stabbed?”  
“Yes, there’s a deep and wide wound on his chest. Somebody must have forced a knife or something like that in his chest and drag it a few inches through his body.”  
“Looks like a y-cut gone wrong.”  
“Very wrong. I can’t remember seeing anybody at university cutting that bad when we had our first y-cuts.”  
“You were all good students with time, these were street kids, with no time and only one goal: kill the enemy. Do you know how many are wounded?”  
“No.”  
“A dozen.” Sofia was back.  
“What about officers?”  
“We’re all a little bit bruised, one got a broken nose, but the back-up was here fast and we got them separated.”  
“Back-up wasn’t fast enough for him.” Sara angled a wallet out of the back pocket. “Jermaine Rice, eighteen. Not old enough to drink and already dead. All for a stupid gang fight.”  
“They were having fights the last two or three weeks.” Sofia said. “The Black Hoods were trying to get some area of the Red Ribbons.”  
“Black Hood? Red Ribbons? What are these kids thinking? The more stupid the name is, the cooler is the gang?”  
“Kind of.  
“Well, this Red Ribbon is now yours.” Sara gave the driver’s license to Sofia.  
“Talking to the parents. My favorite part of the job.” The blonde noticed the address and gave the license back to Sara.  
“I’ll go and find out if his address is the same like his parents. Do you need me here anymore?”  
“No, thanks. I’ll see you later.”  
“Yeah, I need to be back in the department ASAP, there’re a lot of suspects to talk to. Would be nice if a talented CSI could give me something to work with.”  
“I’ll ask Greg when he’s around.” Sara smirked and blinked at Sofia, who rolled her eyes. Did Sara have something strange in her dinner?

“I’ve got some DNA samples in the lab, a shoe print from the back of the vic’s shirt and can tell you, you’re looking for a knife, one sharp side, one blunt, around an inch wide and at least four inches long. That was the deepest part of the wound.” Sara gave a notepad to Sofia.  
“Thanks.”  
“More later.”  
“That’s a lot for two hours.”  
“I thought you’d appreciate the fast work, Greg was a real great CSI.”  
“I don’t want to make Greg bad but you know I was talking about you.”  
“Were you? Thanks.”  
“Wanna come with me for some interviews? Playing smart ass investigator while I play bad ass cop.”  
“Yeah, I can do that. If you need me.”  
“Always.”  
Sara chuckled and followed Sofia to an interview room. When the blonde opened the door she stopped right away.  
“Who’s that?” She asked the officer.  
“Nico Thomas. She doesn’t talk.”  
“What?”  
“All she did was giving us a passport, she isn’t from here. An interpreter is here in a minute.”  
“And she doesn’t talk?”  
“Not a word.”  
“Why…”  
“I’m sorry, I came here as fast as I could.” A woman in her late forties came in the room. The visitor pass showed her name was Kellerman and she was the interpreter.  
“We just arrived ourselves. Have a seat.” Sofia got a chair from the wall to the table, let the interpreter sit next to the young woman. The same woman, who gave her the jumper. Was she more than a bystander? But she was obviously a foreigner, why should a foreigner be involved in a gang fight?  
“You were the one who gave me the jumper.” Sofia said to the young woman. Her dark blond hair was a little bit messed up, it touched her shoulders and fell almost in her eyes in the front.  
The interpreter started to talk to the woman in a language Sofia and Sara had no idea of what it was. It wasn’t Spanish.  
Sofia’s cell phone rang. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Curtis….okay, I’m on my way.” She looked at Sara. “They went on with this fight, one more db. You come with me?”  
“Sure.”  
“Sorry Mrs. Kellerman, we need to get you another detective.” Sofia got up. What was wrong with these guys? They had half of the gangs in custody and the other half simply went on fighting? 

“You gonna love what I’ll tell you now.” Sara came to Sofia, who had just finished talking to a witness.  
“What?”  
“What do you know about the area here?”  
“Industry. There are two factories around, this is the backyard of the one on the left, they produce material for casinos, pool tables, poker tables, all made in Las Vegas for an exquisite taste and even moiré exquisite money. Why? Why will I like that?”  
“The owner is Keane.”  
“Wonderful.” Sofia sighed. She had thought she was away from this man, he hadn’t called or sent her anything since four weeks, now she would have to talk to him.  
“You can send anybody else to his house to talk to him.”  
“I know, the problem is, he’ll find out that this is my case and he will use that. Can you imagine what he’ll do with the knowledge, I sent somebody else to his house so that I don’t have to go there? He’ll be delighted.”  
“So we go?”  
“We?” Sofia smiled a little bit. Talking to a witness or owner of a crime scene wasn’t anything she had to take a CSI with her.  
“Sure. I won’t let you go there alone. Even if he won’t see me, so it will be like you’re there alone.”  
“Don’t you think he knows you don’t have to be there?”  
“And?”  
“He’ll think you are there to protect me.”  
“Detective, you and your ego. Get over yourself, I don’t want you to go there alone, I offer you to come with you, take the offer and don’t make such a fuzz about it. You don’t like the way this guy tries to get you in his bed, you feel better with me around, where’s the problem?”  
“I’ve to separate private dislike from business.”  
“Okay.” Sara rolled her eyes. “Your decision.”  
“Sorry, but thanks.”  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
“Don’t bitch me.” Sofia got her hand on Sara’s arm to stop her from walking away. She would prefer to take Sara with her, damn, she wanted to work with Sara all the time but it wasn’t always possible. Sometimes she needed to go alone at some places, no matter how much she wanted Sara to be by her side.  
“Tell me something about the vic.” The blonde asked.  
“It’s a Black Hood, he got shot. Looks like the gangs made the decision to arm themselves better for the second round. I really hope there won’t be a third round coming up.”  
“There will. This is the area of the Black Hoods, they won’t tolerate that one of their men got killed by a Red Ribbon. I’m not that into the gang stuff, not more than any other cop in this city, but I heard something like, the Black Hoods and another gang want to get together and expand their territory. If that’s true, other gangs might join forces and they’ll have bigger gangs colliding on Vegas’s streets and killing themselves and bystanders.”  
“You know how to make my day, don’t you?”  
“I try my best.”  
“Great. It was a .38 caliber that killed the boy, we didn’t find a wallet or an I.D., but he looks like he’s twenty highest. Shot from a close distance, can only guess right now, not more than five yards, bullet entered the skull, no exit wound. If we’re lucky Doc Robbins can give a bullet that guides us to the shooter. No guns or bullet cases in the area, we searched it. But plenty of weapons of choice, probably used by gang members. We’ve got two pales, from a fence a of the other side, a baseball bat, some rocks, a shovel and a knife with a broken tip. I called dispatch, they are calling hospitals for any vics of stabbing.”  
“A wonder there’s only one body.”  
“There was a lot of blood, Sofia, I wouldn’t bet on only one body. Maybe they couldn’t get more bodies or injured members away before the police arrived.”  
“Do you have anything good for me?”  
“I told you about the bullet in the skull.”  
“That’s all of your good news?”  
“Shift is over since an hour?” Sara smiled slightly.  
“Yeah, I bet that doesn’t mean anybody here will be home soon. I go back to the department, give me a call when you’re back at the lab, I’ll come along.”  
“Don’t you have to go to Keane?”  
“I will. I’ll get an appointment, in his office.”  
“Very official.”  
“I hope he’ll get the hint.”  
“He will and he’ll ignore it. I’m sure there’ll be roses waiting for you later.”  
“That’s not funny, I’m a detective, not a gardener.”  
“You’re the rose lady.”  
“Sometimes I wonder why I’m your friend and don’t hate you.”  
“Because you love me.” Sara blinked at Sofia and walked back to the crime scene. She liked to have the last word in conversations like that. 

“Detective Curtis?”  
“Yes Emma?” It couldn’t be good when Sofia got called to the front desk the second she came back to the department.  
“They need you in interview room one.”  
“Me? Okay. Are they still having interviews with the gang members?”  
“Apparently.”  
“Thanks Emma.” Why did she has to do the interview? Or, why did they wait for her? Did they find the killer? Then it would make sense.  
Sofia opened the door and didn’t believe her eyes.  
“What are you still doing here?” There was the same young woman sitting, she had left four hours ago, with the interpreter, another man by her side and an officer standing at the wall.  
“She refused to talk to anybody else than you.” The interpreter said. “Your colleague tried to threaten her, so she ordered a lawyer.”  
“If there’s a lawyer it doesn’t matter who’s here. The lawyer can talk.” Sofia shook her head. The woman talked to her interpreter.  
“She says, she wants to talk to you.”  
“Alright.” With a loud sigh Sofia sat down at the other side of the table. Again the woman talked to the interpreter.  
“Alone.”  
“We are alone.” Another short conversation.  
“She wants the officer, the lawyer and me to leave.”  
“And who will translate for her?”  
“I don’t know.” The interpreter looked helpless and tried to convince the woman to let her stay.  
“No, we are supposed to leave.” She looked at the lawyer. “All of us.”  
“Well then.” The lawyer got up and walked to the door.  
“I’ll be outside, she’ll find out soon enough that it won’t work this way.” The interpreter followed the lawyer.  
“Great, now we’re here and I’ve no idea how to talk to you.” Sofia said. She caught the eyes of the woman, who looked at the officer.  
“What? Oh, come on…okay, could you please leave the room?” She asked the officer. “I think I can handle her, she’s not armed.” The officer left the room.  
“Okay, now we’re alone, what doesn’t help with the communication problem. You don’t understand me, I won’t understand you.”  
“Your English isn’t that bad and I hope you can cope with mine too. We can try it at least, don’t you think, detective Curtis?”  
Sofia’s mouth dropped open. “You DO speak English?!”  
“I never said I don’t. I gave the officer at the scene my passport, thought it made it clear that way that I’m not involved into a gang fight, but all he did was getting me in a black and white, called an interpreter and brought me in. So I figured out, if they think I don’t speak English, I wait for the interpreter. And well, your colleague wasn’t that nice, I had no intention to talk to him.”  
“You speak fluent English.”  
“Yes I do. I worked for a few years in an English speaking country, so I think we should be fine. If I don’t get you, I’ll ask and I’m sure you’ll find other words or describe what you mean.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“Netherlands.”  
“You don’t speak English there, do you?”  
“No, we speak Dutch but we learn English in school.”  
“Okay. What were you doing at the crime scene?”  
“Sounds unbelievable but is one of my weaknesses: being at the wrong time at the wrong place. I’m pretty good in ending up in the wrong areas of the places I am.”  
“So you were there by accident?”  
“Yes. I was wandering around, came along the place and saw two groups of teenager, obviously not friendly with each other and called 911 from the nearest telephone booth – do you know there are not so many in Las Vegas?”  
“Everybody has a cell phone.”  
“You can’t use your European or other cell phones here, there’s no signal.”  
“So you called 911 and then?”  
“Then I found myself a safe place, or I hoped it was a safe place, and waited for the police to arrive.”  
“Why did you stay?”  
“Curiosity.”  
“That can kill you.”  
“Life ends deadly all the time, it wasn’t my time last night.”  
“And you knew that before?”  
“Yes.”  
“I hope you won’t be wrong one day. Did you see who killed the boy?”  
“If I tell you he wore a black hood it doesn’t help at all.”  
“No, we were that far. Anything else?”  
“I tried to keep my eyes on him but there were all running around, I lost him. Average high, average build, nothing distinguish.”  
“Miss…Thomas…”  
“Nico.”  
“Nico, where do you stay?”  
“Why? Want to visit me now that I speak English?”  
“I still have your jumper.” Sofia ignored the comment and the mock in the voice of the young woman.  
“Keep it as a souvenir.”  
“You’re the tourist.”  
“I know.”  
“Are you going to answer my question? I need your address for your statement and in case we have to ask you some more questions. A telephone number would be good too.”  
“I told you, non-American cell phones don’t work here.”  
“Any other number?”  
“Three – eleven – twenty-nine.”  
“What’s that?”  
“The other number, address, whatever you want to call it. Stratosphere, building three, level eleven, room twenty-nine.”  
“How long will stay there?”  
“I don’t know, I booked it for two months.”  
“You’ll stay two months in a casino? That is a strange place for a holiday. Or are you into gambling?”  
“No, besides, I’m old enough to gamble. I’m kind of working there.”  
“I hope it’s not what it sounds like.”  
“Prostitution is illegal in Clarke County.” Nico said with a smile.  
“Thanks for the update. What are you doing for a living?”  
“I’m a writer and I need some impulse, some input, stimulation for my books and I figured, Las Vegas will give that to me. That’s why I’m wandering around, to get ideas.”  
“You got a good one from fighting street gangs?”  
“Actually yes, I’m writing a crime book, so this is very interesting, give me a great possibility to learn something about the American law enforcement.”  
“A tourist who wants to write about American crime. I guess nothing is impossible in Las Vegas. I’ve to ask you not to leave the city in the next few days.”  
“I told you, I’ve got a room for longer. Besides a day trip every now and then I will be here in Vegas.”  
“Get a cell phone.”  
“You want to call me, detective?”  
“If I have to ask you some more questions, I need to reach you. Being a person who wanders around in the wrong areas, a cell phone might be handy for you and your safety.”  
“I’ll think about that. Thanks detective.”  
“And now answer me one more thing, please.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Why did you wait four hours to talk to me?”  
“Your colleague, Nelson, wasn’t that nice.”  
A little smile escaped from Sofia’s corner of her mouth. In that case she understood why the woman waited. She had gotten the worst possible detective for an interview. If Sofia had been in her shoes, she would have refused to Nelson too. 

Sofia wasn’t surprised that she found Sara in the lab after noon.  
“You’re working since almost sixteen hours, go home.”  
“Ditto, detective.”  
“I will after this appointment. Keane is waiting in his town office. Want to join me?”  
“Didn’t you tell me you want to be independence and alone?”  
“Independence is overrated, I want to have lunch with you after that short meeting.”  
“Short meeting?” Sara smirked.  
“It’s only his property, he isn’t a suspect. In and out in two minutes.”  
“Probably sounds familiar to him.”  
“Ouch, he wouldn’t like that if you tell him that to his face.”  
“If you do, he’ll prove you wrong.”  
“In his dreams.”  
“You go and have your two minutes fun and I’ll go home, prepare some lunch and you come over. We’ve to be back soon, I reckon, let’s safe some time.”  
“I love to have my own housewife. I want steak, fries and a small salad, wife.”  
“Maybe you should stay with your lover.”  
“I plan to do so, that’s why I tell you what you are supposed to cook for me, dear.”  
“Only because we might get married it doesn’t mean I’ll be your housewife, detective.”  
“I’ll show you what you have to do as a good wife. See you soon.”  
“If I haven’t changed the locks, yes.”  
Sofia grinned and left.  
Sara rubbed her face with her hands. She was tired, but she wanted to finish this thing. They had so many blood samples, she wanted to compare the DNA results she had already with others from the data bank. And she was looking for some fingerprints she had collected from both scenes. The gang members weren’t cooperative, none of them had given the police names or reasons. The other gang was in the wrong area, that was all both had said.  
“You know you can overwork?”  
“Really?” Sara turned around. “And how long haven’t you been home, Grissom?” Sara smiled.  
“I’m almost gone.”  
“So am I. A few more minutes.“  
“Did you find something new?”  
“A few fingerprints on baseball bats, rocks and whatever they’ve used to trash each other. Nothing that brings us closer to our killers.”  
“The suspects they had in custody didn’t help?”  
“They suggested to lock away the whole other gang.”  
“Sounds like a good idea for both. The D.A. goes with that?”  
“I’m sure he’d love to, but no, we need one killer or evidence that there was more than one person who pulled the trigger, respectively who stabbed the boy. But they do have a name on the second victim.”  
“Better than nothing.”  
“What about your case?”  
“Brass and me caught the killer half an hour ago. All I’ve to do is writing my report and I can go home.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Do the same.”  
“As soon as you’ve finished your report I’m done with my work.”  
“Do you want to invite me to lunch?”  
“Sorry, you’re too late for that.”  
“Ouch. I’m sure it’s a beautiful blonde who was faster than I was.”  
“A stunning blonde, she insists on that.”  
“She’s right on that. Tell her hello.”  
“I will.”  
“See you later…or let me say it this way: I don’t want to see you before the new shifts starts.”  
“That won’t be a problem, just take another way out.” Sara laughed and got Grissom laughing too. 

“Didn’t I order lunch from you?” Sofia was sitting on the bench, watching two pots on the stove and reading a newspaper.  
“Sorry, I got…stuck.” Sara couldn’t stop herself from looking at evidence, every time she had started something she had promised herself it was the last for the shift and then she had taken another one and another one.  
“Thought so.”  
“I’m really sorry.”  
“I bought some Thai soup.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Come here.”  
“Why?”  
“Don’t ask, just come here.”  
Sara walked to Sofia, who wrapped her arms and legs around the brunette.  
“Tell me something nice, please.” Sofia buried her face in Sara’s hair. Sometimes she just needed to be close to her best friend, to hold her, be to hold by her.  
“Grissom thinks you’re stunning.”  
“Of course he does, he has got eyes.”  
Sara laughed. “What’s the matter, Sofia?”  
“Keane.”  
“Oh yes, how was your date?”  
“Say something like that again and I’ll pretend to be a vampire and bite you.”  
“You’d kill me?”  
“No, I’d give you eternal life.”  
“My little vampire, what did your admire do to you?”  
“No, don’t.” Sofia held on to Sara when she tried to get out of Sofia’s arms.  
“What’s the matter, Sofia?” Sara started to be a little bit concerned. What did Keane say or do to Sofia that the blonde was so…strange?  
“He asked me if I want to come with him to New Orleans.”  
“Oh.” On one hand Sara was happy that it wasn’t anything negative, there were the worst thoughts coming up her mind. On the other hand, she knew how much Sofia wanted to go to New Orleans, she was looking for somebody to exchange flats for quite a long time and was close to just book a hotel room there. Offering her a trip to New Orleans was very tempting and knowing, she’d stay in a hotel she could never afford made it not easier for her.  
“What did you say?”  
“I said ‘no’ of course.”  
“And he told you he’s not a suspect, you can meet him whenever you like and there won’t be any problems for you.”  
“Yes.”  
“So you told him you don’t want to be one in million, you want to be the one and he smiled and told you’ll be the only one when you’re in New Orleans and he’ll show you and make you feel like the only one.”  
“Have you been there?” Sofia pulled Sara a little bit away.  
“No, I haven’t.” Sara laughed. “But I know you and I know what guys like Keane say.”  
“I’m not going.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because after this trip I’ll be nothing more than a number on his list.”  
“If you get yourself a guy on your nights off for some fun it’s alright?”  
“That’s something different. Then it’s never supposed to be more than a one night stand.” And this guy wasn’t annoying her with flowers and letters for weeks, wasn’t trying to make her believe, she’d be the one, didn’t want her on his list. It was too personal with Keane, she knew him, had talked to him, he couldn’t be a one night stand. Damn it, he appeared in her life all the time, no one night stand did that.  
“See this trip as a two night stand.”  
“Two nights are an affair and I don’t do affairs. And that means.” Sofia’s face turned into a huge grin. “We’ll have our wedding night/honeymoon sex and after that we’ll be in separate beds.”  
“I didn’t know we’ll have a wedding night/honeymoon sex.” Sara laughed.  
“Honey, if I get married, I want the full program. The dress, a kiss in front of the preacher and the wedding night/honeymoon sex. That belongs to a wedding.”  
“I’m afraid you’ve to book the ‘light’ version of a wedding if you want to marry me.”  
“Okay, you don’t have to wear a dress, you can be naked if you want…”  
“Even less likely.”  
“Bugger.” Sofia giggled.  
“You can do all these things with Keane.”  
“If I do that I want a marriage without a contract to get half of his money.”  
“You’re after his money?”  
“Sure. I get his money and we both will retire somewhere in the sun. What do you think about that?”  
“Sounds good to me. Does that mean you’ll go with him to New Orleans?”  
“Under two conditions: First I want my own room and I’m not talking about a room in his suite, my own room, with own bathroom, own door. And second, it won’t be a date and it doesn’t mean he’ll get anything from me. Only my company and that’s it. If he can agree with that, I might consider to fly with him to New Orleans.”  
“That will give him the kicks.”  
“I’ll kick him if he gets any wrong ideas.”  
“I don’t doubt that. So did you tell him you’ll think about it?”  
“I told him I won’t do it.”  
“He’ll ask again.”  
“I know.” Sofia grinned. “This guy really tries to get me.”  
“Do you enjoy that most or the fact that you will tell him he won’t get anything he’s hoping of?”  
“I’m not sure yet…let’s have lunch over it.” Sofia pulled Sara back in her arm, wrapped her legs around her. “Carry me!”  
“I’m not Keane!”  
“That’s why you are allowed to carry me. I won’t allow him to come this close to me.”  
“I’ve to feel honored?”  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t.” Sara poked her two index fingers in Sofia’s sides which made the blonde squeak and let her let go of Sara.  
“That was mean, Sara Sidle.”  
“That worked so perfect, Sofia Curtis.” Sara got two plates out of her cabinet.  
“I hate you.” Sofia grumbled and got the pots on the table.  
“Of course you do, that’s why you’re here.”  
“I’m here because of the food.”  
“Yeah, the soup only tastes good here, you can’t eat it anywhere else.”  
“It tastes better in good company.”  
“What are you doing here? You said you hate me.”  
Sofia grumbled something Sara couldn’t understand.  
“I know you love me.” Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her. “And I’m glad you’ll go to New Orleans.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you want to go there. It was your favorite future holiday spot.”  
“And you refuse to join me.”  
“Sorry, I saw it before the hurricane, I don’t want to see it now. It would destroy the beautiful pictures I’ve in my head.”  
“But we’ll go away together again, don’t we?”  
Sara wanted to laugh when she saw these sad puppy eyes of Sofia, but she couldn’t. Softly she stroke her hand over Sofia’s face.  
“Sure honey. I’m collecting a lot of overtime, Ecklie will be pleased when I tell him, I don’t want all paid. Give me a few more weeks and I’ll have two weeks of overtime and some extra money.”  
“Really? You’d spend two weeks with me?”  
“If you choose the right spot, yes.” Now Sara laughed.  
Sofia cocked her head. “Want to try something special with me?”  
“Yes.” Sara smirked. “What do you have in mind?”  
“Australia.”  
“Sounds interesting.”  
“Two weeks will never be enough but it is a start and we can see the Great Barrier Reef. You know, our wonders of the world travel thing.”  
“Of course I remember that.” Sara smiled. They had made that decision when they were in Waikiki. So far they had managed to see the Grand Canyon on a long day trip and wanted to go there again, because they had seen the south rim, but not the bridge over the canyon.  
“I think we should get a trailer there, being at only one place would be a waste.”  
“You think you can exchange your apartment for a trailer?”  
“For you I can do everything.”  
“That’s my Smuggy.”  
“Sure Grumpy Smurf. Do I get a kiss for that idea?”  
“I’m sure Keane will be delighted to kiss you for every word you say.”  
“That was mean.” Sofia laughed and nudged Sara before she hugged her. It was a good idea to come over to Sara’s place; again. Sometimes she wondered if they really needed two separate apartments because fifty percent of the time they were at her or Sara’s apartment together. .

Part 2

“Did you find anything that points toward the killer?” It was almost ten in the evening when Sofia walked into the room where Sara was working on her evidence.  
“No. Do you have any witness?”  
“No…well, the woman who gave me the jumper…oh, I didn’t tell you. Nelson came in after we left her and she refused to talk to him. She made everybody wait until I was back and sent all out of the room because she wanted to talk to me alone.”  
“She doesn’t speak English.”  
“That’s what our colleague thought because of her passport. She wanted to tell him with that, that she’s not from here and not into gang fights. He sent her to the department, got the interpreter and she played that game until Nelson appeared and she shut up. So when I was back, she sent away her lawyer and the interpreter, made me sent the officer out and we talked without any problems. She saw a Black Hood stabbing the boy but they all looked the same and she lost the killer out of her eyes. He was average high and weight, nothing special.”  
“Pity.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What’s about a cell phone? They take pic and movies…”  
“She said her cell phone isn’t working here…but the camera should work even without a signal.”  
“She didn’t say anything about a movie or a pic?”  
“No.”  
“You asked?”  
“No.” Sofia took her cell phone. “Can you have a look for the number of the Stratosphere?”  
“Sure.” Sara opened a new tab and got Sofia the number.  
“Detective Curtis, LVPD. I need to talk to Mrs. Thomas…room number…uhm…something with 29…yes, three, eleven, twenty-nine, that’s it….thanks…” Sofia was quiet for a few seconds.  
“She’s not answering the phone…hello? Yes, she doesn’t answer. Could leave a message please? She should give me a call back, no matter which time. Thanks. Yes, she has the number.”  
“Maybe she’s out. It’s Vegas, people get active at night time. Like last night, when she was out around midnight.”  
“I told her to stay inside.”  
“You did? Cute.”  
“Shut up! She gave me her jumper I can pretend to be nice…and should give her the jumper back…care for a joyride to the Stratosphere? I’m sure the view from the tower deck will be magnificent.”  
“Ecklie will love to pay me for that.”  
“It’s work related…kind of…”  
“Do you have her prints? DNA?”  
“No.” Sofia grinned. “We might need them to rule them out, there are a lot of unknown DNA and fingerprints.”  
Sara smiled without saying something.  
“I think you found a reason why you have to join me. Such a smart CSI.”  
“Thanks. You’ve got the look, I’ve got the brain, that’s why we work so perfectly together.”  
“Honey, you’re beautiful and I’m not stupid. We both have both.” Sofia grinned and offered Sara her hand.  
“Give me ten minutes to finish this up, will you?”  
“All the time in the world. I can get the car and you come down and just jump in it.”  
“Perfect. Ten minutes.”  
“Take twenty, we’re not in a hurry. She wasn’t there.”  
“Right. Half an hour?”  
“I’ll be waiting for you.”  
“Uh, that sounds so nice, sweetie.”  
“I know, dear. I miss you with every beat of my heart when we’re apart.”  
“Get lost!” Sara laughed. 

“Do you think somebody will realize we were on the tower? If we sneak up for ten minutes?” Sofia asked when they stood in front of the Stratosphere.  
“We are entitle to have a break, aren’t we? We could have a break on the top deck of the Stratosphere…care for a little ride?”  
“No, I don’t want to do the rides.”  
“Why not? If you fall you’ll be dead, that’s for sure.”  
“Exactly. I want to live a little bit longer. Don’t forget New Orleans and our wedding.”  
“Right. Let’s go and detect and investigate.” Sofia opened the door and immediately they were in a world of slot machines, colorful lights, the ringing sound, smoke in the air and hundreds of people around tables, at slots or at a bar.  
“World three…I didn’t know they’ve got different worlds. But if their world three is like the one I think of, I can understand why Nico can afford to stay two months.”  
“Nico, huh?”  
“She told me to call me that, yes.”  
“Since when do you do what suspects ask for?”  
“She isn’t a suspect, she’s a witness. This way.”  
“And she gave you her jumper.”  
“I have it with me.” Sofia held up a bag. “Cleaned and dried.”  
“What a service.”  
“Stop teasing me, Miss Sidle.”  
“Make me stop, Miss Curtis.”  
“It’s detective Curtis, Miss Sidle.” Sofia got closer to Sara as soon as the elevator door was closed. “And I can make you stop teasing me within a second.”  
“You could. The question is, could you handle the respond?”  
“You mean a passionate kiss of you? I think I had worse experiences.”  
“I was more thinking about my knee in your stomach.”  
“You’d never hurt me, Sara. Not even if I’d kiss you right in front of Ecklie.”  
“He’d hate that what gives me some fun.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“I do. Get out of here.”  
“I’ll wait for my kiss until the wedding, when I’ve to kiss the bride...”  
“I hope Keane will get your head straight; and the rest of you.”  
“Who said I’m not straight?”  
“The words coming out of your mouth.”  
“You just understand them the wrong way….twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty…what is that?”  
“A note for you.” Sara looked at the note.  
If you come along, detective, I’m on the deck. The view is breathtaking. N.  
“She was expecting you.”  
“I told her I’ll bring her jumper back…well, looks like the tower is a work stop. Sometimes I love my job. I’ll take photos of us up there.”  
“Of course you enjoy your job.” Sara laughed and bagged the paper. “And I’ve got fingerprints.”  
“Smart CSI.”  
“Of course.” Sara grinned. Now all she needed was some DNA.  
After a second thought they didn’t buy the tickets for the elevator to the tower deck in the name of LVPD, they simply used their badges and got free entry.  
The second the elevator started they knew why it was one of the fasted in the world. Sofia felt like she was flying and had to fight back the urge to grab Sara’s hand.  
“That was fun.” Sara grinned. She had seen that the detective got slightly paler in the elevator.  
“Mhm.” Sofia rushed out of the elevator.  
“Still don’t want to use the rides?”  
“Big Shot?”  
“The highest thrill ride in the world? Deal. But not while we’re on duty.”  
“Spoilsport.”  
“Reliable.”  
“That’s the same.”  
“We’ll have another elevator ride, that’s fun too.”  
“No, not really.”  
“Poor sensitive detective…”  
Sofia gave Sara the evil eyes and started looking for Nico. It was quite full on the deck, most people came here when it was dark and Vegas was a night city.  
“There she is!” Nico was leaning at the railing, watching the Strip.  
“Why didn’t you call back, Miss Thomas?”  
“You don’t like the view, detective Curtis?” Nico didn’t turn.  
“That’s not the point. You left a message for me that I can find you here, why didn’t you call? I left you a message.”  
“What time?”  
“Around an hour ago.”  
“I’m up here since sunset.”  
“But…the note…”  
“I knew you’d come along sooner or later.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“How come?”  
“You told me you want to return my jumper.”  
“I could have left it in front of your door or at reception.”  
“You could. But you lovely companion wants a DNA sample.” Nico finally turned and smiled at Sara.  
“And you know that how?”  
“I was there, you need my fingerprints and DNA. I’m sure you took the note for the fingerprints.”  
“After you know so much, you surely don’t mind giving me a DNA example, don’t you?” Sara asked.  
Before Nico could answer a scream got their attention. A man only a few yards away from them was on the railing, ready to jump.  
“He’ll jump, he’ll jump.” A woman screamed.  
“Would you please stand clear?” Sofia got her badge out and tried to get the people away.  
“Sir, what are you doing?” Sara asked.  
“Stay away!” He yelled. “I’ll jump.”  
“Why?”  
“Because…my life is worthless…there’s no reason to go on…my wife left me, she took away all my money, I lost my job, my best friend was the reason why my wife ran and I lost my son last year…”  
“Sir, you shouldn’t…” Sara started not really knowing what to say. That wasn’t her job. She wasn’t trained to talk to people who wanted to kill themselves.  
“May I ask you something?” Nico hadn’t turned away like all the other people. She had kept her distance to the man.  
“If you try to stop me, save your breath.”  
“I’m just wondering, how did you survive so long with all these things in your life?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What gave you the strength to keep going so long?”  
“First my wife and then…the day she left I found this kitten in front of my door.” He opened his coat and a kitten was in his hand. “It was almost dead because nobody had fed it, I took it inside the house, fed it and like I gave it it’s life back, it gave me power.”  
“So why do you want to give up now? The kitten is still there.”  
“My life can’t be because of one kitten.”  
“It is important enough for you to take with you here. Why should you jump with the kitten and kill it after you saved it’s life? That makes no sense. You said, you saved it and it saved you. Do you believe in angels?”  
“What?”  
“Guardian angels. Maybe this kitten is your guardian angel, it came to you when you were down, when nobody else was there for you. It needed you like you needed somebody. And now look at it, it doesn’t try to escape, it trusts you. Do you want to disappoint it? It would stay with you until the end, do you want to end your and it’s life?”  
“You think I should take up with all the crap because of a cat?”  
“No, not because of a cat, because of your kitten. It’s not any cat, it’s yours. Your responsibility. The life that depends on you. What is it’s name?”  
“It hasn’t have one…yet.”  
“Well, I think you should name it. This is a great place for a naming. All these stars, the lights, a glass of champagne. I mean, you’ve got somebody who loves you so much that he or she would die with you, isn’t that something? Most people don’t have that. I don’t know anybody who would die with me if I want to kill myself.”  
He looked at her for a long time. “You think I could get out of the shit?”  
“On a scale from one to ten, one worst, ten best, were you when your wife left you?”  
“One.”  
“And after you found the kitten and saved it’s life?”  
He thought for a few seconds. “Two.”  
“And the first time it was playing with you in your flat? Showed you it trusts you, loves you?”  
“Three.”  
“So you increased from one to three within a month. A few more month and you’ll be at nine. Doesn’t that sound good to you?”  
“You think I can do that?”  
“Nobody will stop you from becoming happy. Only you can stop yourself.” She smiled and offered her hand. Very slowly he took it and came down the railing.  
“Thanks…uhm…I’m sorry if I scared you…”  
“I’m fine, don’t worry. But your little tiger looks like it could use a meal and a name.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Oh no, you won’t give the cat my name.”  
“Why not? You saved our lives.”  
“Yeah, exactly, there’s always something bitter with it. Think about something nice, something you want to see, want to go to.”  
“Rio.”  
“See, there’s your name.”  
“Rio?” He lifted the cat and looked at it. “Do you like that name?” A little meow came from the cat. “Sounds like he likes it.”  
“You should bring Rio home, I’m sure he also likes to run around and play with you. This isn’t the right place for a cat. It’s too cold.”  
“True.” He looked at Sofia and Sara. “Officers…?”  
“Just go.” Sofia sighed.  
“Thanks. I’m sorry.” He walked toward the elevator.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation with the man, Miss Sidle.”  
“Uhm…that’s alright, you did a good job. Are you a psychologist?”  
“She’s a writer.” Sofia said. “Interested in crime books.”  
“With a degree in psychology.” Nico smiled. “Most people need to be remembered about the good things in their life, the things that have kept them going for so long. The strength they have, what they’ve reached. That gets their thoughts away from the bad things. You know detective, he could use some kind of social care, somebody who comes along and makes sure, he’s fine.”  
“Do you want me to run after him?”  
“You can’t just jump down the tower and fly like superwoman to the ground? You disappoint me.” Nico smirked and Sara started laughing. That was a nice comment on Sofia’s ego.  
“Get her DNA, investigator.” Sofia grumbled.  
“First I take his fingerprints.” Sara lifted the fingerprints of the man. “Maybe he’s in the system, then we can send somebody over who will look after him. Then I can take the DNA if I’m allowed.”  
“Do you have these sticks with chocolate taste?”  
“No.” Sara laughed. “If they’d taste like chocolate Sofia had eaten them all.”  
“Stop teasing me.”  
“Sorry. I promise it will taste like nothing.”  
Sofia’s pager beeped. She took a look and sighed. “I need to go, they want me at a homicide scene.”  
“I’ll take a black and white when I’m done.”  
“Thanks. I see you later and you.” She handed Nico the bag. “Thanks for the jumper.”  
“Every time again, detective.”  
“I think I’ve to talk to the security guards, Sofia had held them back, they want a report for their documents. It might be that you have to come down to the police station again, in case they want something official.”  
“As long as you don’t keep me there or I’ve to talk to this strange guy of yesterday it’s fine with me.” Nico smiled.  
“I’m sure there’s a way to avoid him – and an interpreter.”  
“I never asked for one.”  
“You could have told them.”  
“They could have asked me. I thought American expect everybody to speak English.”  
“Do we? I don’t know. Maybe the passport confused him.” Sara got up and got the DNA sticks out of her kit.  
“Maybe.”  
“May I?”  
“Your government has already my fingerprints when I came in, you have them too, now you want my DNA. Is that the way you treat tourists in America?”  
“Sorry, you don’t have to. If you want I’ve to get e court order…”  
“A lot of running and paper work.” Nico opened her mouth.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome…and it doesn’t taste good.”  
“I promise the next time I ask for your DNA I’ll have something that tastes like chocolate. A Starbuck’s hot chocolate plastic mug or something like that.”  
“I love Starbuck’s hot chocolate. How about tomorrow afternoon? I prefer to have my afternoon hot choc around four. You can book a DNA test for me at that time.”  
“I’ll make this submission to the chief of the police.”  
“Great. Give me a call, you know the number of the hotel.”  
“Yeah, but I’m afraid he won’t like it.”  
“I think so too, but I’m sure he’ll look funny if you ask him.”  
“If I ask and take a photo of his face I need a new job.” Sara chuckled. And if she wasted more time up here, her job was in danger too.

“Sofia, there’s somebody waiting for you.” Brass came to Sofia’s desk.  
“A witness?”  
“No, I don’t think it’s business.”  
“I’ve no time for personal things. Besides, it’s in the middle of the night, don’t people sleep anymore?”  
“Ask him.”  
“Who is him?”  
“Keane.”  
“What?” Sofia buried her face in her hands. “What the hell is he doing here?”  
“Looking for you?”  
“Can you tell him I’m busy and I don’t have time for anything that isn’t case related.”  
“Does he give you a hard time?” Brass’ voice was more like a concerned father than a boss, who wanted his employees at work.  
“He wants to take me to New Orleans. I said no, he doesn’t take a ‘no’ as a answer, I guess.”  
“What does Sara say to this?”  
“Jim, please.” Sofia sighed.  
“I mean as your best friend.” He patted her shoulder.  
“She wants me to go, to make it clear to him, he won’t get anything and enjoy New Orleans while he pays. I feel cheap by doing that.”  
“In that case, let him pay the flight and your room and you pay the rest for yourself. He has to pay something, he invited you.”  
“I can’t go with him to New Orleans?”  
“Why?”  
“He was a suspect, I’m sure there are some files with him as a suspect and I’m sure, he did enough wrong to deserve all these files and…do you want me to go there a kind of undercover? To find out what he’s up to, to find a way to get him?”  
“I want you to get this guy out of the department. And if you tell me, you want him out of your life, I’ll get him out of your life.”  
“I’m not a baby.”  
“No, you’re my best detective…what reminds me, when will you finally make lieutenant?”  
“What?” Sofia starred at him.  
“Not what, when? Sofia, you’re a great detective, you can become a lieutenant without a problem. If you want to be one.”  
“It’s somewhere on my way to be a captain.”  
“See.” Jim smiled and put a file on her desk. “Fill that out, make the test and become one of the new lieutenants in the department. Your own office, more money.”  
“Do you think…?”  
“No, I know! You’ve the experience, you’ve got the talent, you can do it. And you have Sara who will make sure you’re private life is in a balance, just like you do the same with her. And now kick his ass or let him pay a weekend in New Orleans. There’s no objection from your boss for this trip. Make up your mind and make him understand. You can handle smug guys, men like Keane are no challenge for you.” He blinked at her and left.  
Sofia was puzzled. Jim thought she’d be a good lieutenant? He wanted her to become a lieutenant? He was pushing her to get a step higher in the department…and to get rid off Keane or go with him to New Orleans. Should she really…?  
“Keane.”  
“Detective Curtis, what has a man to do to get you?”  
“He has to be not you.”  
Keane smiled. “As I mentioned before I like your attitude. Not many women get me to run after them. My mom and my grandmother do occasionally.”  
“I’m touched.”  
“If you want, I can touch you.”  
“If you want to spend the rest of the night in custody.”  
“Ouch. Did you make up your mind about New Orleans?”  
“I told you my answer.”  
“What can I do to change your mind?”  
The best and easiest way was to say ‘nothing’ and send him away. As far as it was possible to send Keane away.  
“I want my own room, own keys, own bathroom and I want you to understand that nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, will happen. If you want to take me to New Orleans, fine, that won’t mean I’ll end up in your bed. I will not even come close to it or in your room.”  
He smiled. “You really don’t trust me.”  
“Do your business partner trust you?”  
“No.”  
“You think I’m not as smart as they are?”  
“Actually I think you’re smarter. When would you like to take the trip?”  
“I’ve got two days off as soon as my desk isn’t that full anymore…let’s see how flexible you are…the day after tomorrow?”  
“I like challenges. See it as booked, detective. There’s a lovely festival this week in New Orleans, I’m sure you’ll like it.”  
“Don’t be too sure about the things I like and I don’t. And now excuse me I’ve to work.”  
“I’ll see you in two days, detective. You’ll get a note by the end of your official shift when we can leave. Good night.”  
“Good night.” She turned and walked away. Okay, half of the department knew now that she’d go with Keane to New Orleans, but she preferred it this way than having anybody find it out later and starting to set rumors in the world. She was sure she made herself very clear that she had no interest in him or becoming one of his bed bunnies…or however he might call them. 

“Tell me I made no mistake.”  
“You made no mistake.” Sara got her arm around Sofia.  
“I told Keane I go with him to New Orleans.”  
“Make sure you’ll take pictures for…no, don’t. I look at my old ones. Make sure you’ve got fun!”  
“I was hoping when I tell him I want to go in two days he’ll say it’s to short noticed, but he was fine with that.”  
“He’ll be happy to have you finally where he wanted you to be.”  
“He’ll never get me there!”  
“He has you with him to New Orleans, that’s a start. That won’t get anything more, he won’t believe until he’ll find out.”  
“He will find out he’ll get nothing.”  
“What time do you fly?”  
“At noon will his limousine pick me up. Can you imagine that? Me in a limousine. Crazy. The flight is at two.”  
“You’ll be there for dinner.”  
“Candle light dinner.”  
“How romantic.”  
“How less will it help.”  
“And he doesn’t take ‘no’ as an answer.”  
“In that case I’ll tell him we’ll get married. That should scare him off.”  
“Or give him some more ideas.”  
“Sara, please.” Sofia sighed.  
“Come on, you little love bird, I make some breakfast and you catch a shower.”  
“How come you had time for a shower?”  
“I finished in time.”  
“Luxury.”  
“I know. Go.” Sara pushed Sofia in her bathroom.  
Sofia had a trip to New Orleans coming up. Sara smiled. It was a good decision. She didn’t doubt that her friend was capable of showing Keane his limits and would make it very clear what she wanted and what not. And even if he would get her into his bed, where was the problem? As long as Sofia had fun, there was no problem. They were both singles and Sara couldn’t see a big difference between Keane or a man Sofia met on an evening off and took home for one night. Only this time she would wake up in luxury and room service.  
Would she refuse an offer like this? Sara wasn’t sure. There had been nobody special in her life since she and Grissom split. She was happy being by herself, she could focus on her job and with being this close to Sofia, she never felt alone. Besides, she wasn’t in a mood for a relationship with anybody out of the law enforcement. She didn’t need all these arguments about her work hours. Who should be fine with them? A doctor? After Hank, she was done with men from the health department.  
Anybody from the law enforcement? Who? Certainly not her colleagues. They were friends, like brothers, no way she could imagine to have a love relationship with them. The police department? The good ones were all taken, that was what happens when you’re over the middle of thirty and were still single. In a few years some of the guys would be back on the market, she could wait for that. How did Sofia call them one night? Second hand husband or remold men, like they were tires.  
“What are you thinking of?”  
“Where to find a proper boyfriend.” Sara laughed.  
“You can have my admire.”  
“No, he’s yours.”  
“I don’t want him.”  
“I’ve the same problem you have, I don’t like to be one in a million.”  
“That’s the problem with women today, they think and have their own opinion.”  
“I think a pope a few hundred years ago said women shouldn’t go to school. When they know too much their womb shrinks.”  
“Yeah right.” Sofia hugged Sara. “Shall we find a man for you the next time we’re out?”  
“I don’t want a drunk or who’s in any other kind of drugs, I don’t want a gambler, I don’t want a womanizer, not somebody who turns around for each skirt he sees, not somebody who is unreliable, unfaithful or insensitive.”  
“Honey, you want a woman. Lucky you I’m available.” Sofia grinned.  
“You’re not forty yet.” Sara smirked.  
“In that case you have to wait another ten years.”  
“Sure, ten years…somebody is lying about her age.”  
“Thirty and a few months…”  
“Like what? Two-hundred?”  
“That’s mean…and wrong…that makes me around fifty! I’m far away from fifty.”  
“Of course you are, otherwise we’d be married but you’d still look that stunning.”  
“Oh, I love you Sara.” Sofia kissed Sara’s cheek. “And your breakfast, I can smell eggs on toast with bacon.”  
“All waiting for you.”  
“Did you find your muesli?”  
“Sure.”  
“I bought all kinds because I couldn’t remember which one you prefer.”  
“I like variety, I’ll try them all. Thanks Sofia.”  
“Thank you for cooking.” Sofia got their plates and carried them over to the table. She’d miss her time with Sara when she was in New Orleans. 

Part 3

“Don’t you feel alone in the nights and days?”  
“I beg your pardon?” Sara turned and looked confused at Brass.  
“Without Sofia.”  
“I think I can manage two nights without her.”  
“What about the days?”  
“That will be hard, I was thinking of going to a meeting for left alone lovers, but their meeting time was at the same time like my work time.”  
“That bad?”  
“Worse!” Sara rolled her eyes.  
“Did she call you?”  
“No, she sent me a text.”  
“Is she alright?”  
“Do you worry about her?” Sara chuckled.  
“Yes. I don’t like this guy. I mean she can take care of herself, but I’d feel better when you would be with her.”  
“What kind of date would that be?”  
“I’m sure Keane knows some nice man for you too.”  
“Thank you, but no thank you. Could you turn your attention to the case?”  
“The victim is Hernando Valdez, twenty-seven, banker, not married and was missing for two days. His mother reported him missing yesterday.”  
“Who found him?”  
“The brother.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll knock on some doors.”  
Sara took her kit. Her crime scene was in the north of the city, a middle class area, a small house. The owner of the house, Hernando Valdez was lying dead on the attic.  
“Hey Dave.”  
“Sara, alone again?”  
“Yeah. Nick has a night off, Greg is still busy with his old case, Grissom and Cath are out with other cases. We need another CSI.”  
“Try Hodges.”  
“Maybe we’re fine.”  
David grinned. “You’re not the only one who says that.”  
“Hodges…is fine in the lab, he does a great job but…I don’t want to be with him out in the fields.”  
“Understandable.”  
“What can you tell me about the vic?”  
“There’s a bullet in his chest, I’d guess a .9 millimeter, something in the size. No exit wound, so I’ll get it out for you ASAP.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No gun so we can rule out suicide”  
“Most people don’t shoot themselves and walk away.”  
“No and – I mean it’s not my job to tell so – but it doesn’t look like he walked around. I’ll be wild today and guess, this is the first crime scene.”  
“So far I’m with you on your wild trip.” Sara laughed. She took some photos.  
“I noticed some lipstick on his collar, looks like there was a female close to him. A banker, they change their shirt daily, don’t go with lipstick to work…”  
“Means, he got it after work. He was missing for two days, what does rigor tell you?”  
“Out of rigor, again a guess, he’s dead since the night he left.”  
“Got himself a girl, wants too much, or she wanted more than he wanted to pay, she kills him.”  
“A hooker with a gun?”  
“Wouldn’t you have some protection if you’re working the streets?”  
“Shouldn’t her kind of protection look slightly different?”  
“Better safe than sorry.” Sara smiled.  
“He is sorry now. Can I turn him?”  
“You want a hand?”  
“Should be fine.” David turned the body carefully. “See, no exit wound and the rigor marks suggest he wasn’t moved. Shot and left here.”  
“Who takes a hooker upstairs in the attic? The bedroom isn’t even next to the stairs.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“The room doesn’t lock disturb, there are no defensive wounds, who waits until somebody kills you?”  
“Again, I don’t know. He knew the killer?”  
“Yeah. He knew the killer and he knew the killer well enough to go with him here. You don’t take a girl here.” Sara looked around. Some old furniture, old disks, record player, poster from bands of the eighties, an old guitar, a Knight Rider car on a side board.  
“Of what does this remind you, David?”  
“The murder?”  
“No, the room.”  
He looked around. “Old music stars, Knight Rider, guitar, a boy’s room. Remind s a little bit of my old room, beside the fact I had other bands on the wall…more the Doors, Stones.”  
“Yeah. A boy’s room. A little memory in a gray banker world. With whom do you spend time in such a room? An old school friend or…”  
“A brother.”  
“A brother who found you by accident. I want a talk with his brother.”  
“Maybe the brother has any idea who owns the lipstick. Having a hot new girlfriend, you tell your brother or best friend first.”  
“David, you would be good in the fields.”  
“No thanks, Misses Phillips prefers stories from the morgue.”  
“A lovely woman.”  
“That’s why I married her.” He smiled. “Can I get him out?”  
“Yeah.” Sara started to take photos of the room. She’d get fingerprints from the door handle, the railing of the stairs, the doorknob. Who ever killed Hernando Valdez had to enter and leave the house. At least when the killer left, he or she had to touch something. Maybe Sara was lucky and got some prints.”

“Valdez was an active part of his neighborhood, he had no enemies, none his neighbors knew of and helped the elderly couple two doors down with their lawn.” Brass came back in the house. Sara had lifted some fingerprints and taken photos of the whole house.  
“What are you doing down here?” They were right behind the front door.  
“Whoever killed him had to leave. If we’re lucky we’ll get the killer’s prints.”  
“Got a bullet?”  
“No exit wound, David gets it out and will send it to ballistic. Jim, the attic looks like a boy’s room, who would you take back in the past? With whom do you talk about school, girls, first cigarette.”  
“Nobody.”  
She cocked her head. “Don’t sound like Grissom.”  
“An old friend, somebody I spent time with when I was young, a brother…you like the brother?”  
“First witness, first suspect.”  
“I talked to him, he’s outside.”  
“Let’s talk to him and get his prints.”  
“We need to eliminate him as a suspect.” Jim grinned.  
“That’s what we’ll tell him and after that we’ll ask some more questions.”  
“Do you start to interrogate a suspect? You spend too much time with Sofia.”  
“It’s for our own best.”  
“Tell her to become a lieutenant.”  
“She told me you want her to do the test and I’m with you. You can count on my support.”  
“Thanks. I’d like to have her as my successor.”  
“Did you tell her?” Sara was surprised. Not that Brass wanted Sofia as his successor, but that he was thinking of retirement.  
“I won’t retire any time soon but I’d like to go with the knowledge somebody good is doing my job. We can get her to be a captain within the next ten years.”  
“We?”  
“You do the mental and private work, I’ll take care of the police work.”  
“Deal.” Sara grinned. That sounded like a good idea. Sofia wanted to become a captain, if it was for her own sake or more to please her mother, Sara wasn’t quite sure. Whatever the mean reason was, the blonde had the talent to be a captain, she needed to use this talent and Sara was more than willing to make Sofia use her resources to succeed.  
“Mister Valdez.” Brass walked to a man in his early twenties. He was sitting on the hood of a car.  
“Yes?”  
“This is Miss Sidle with the crime lap, she needs to take your fingerprints.”  
“Why?” He looked confused at Sara.  
“Because you were in the house, we need your fingerprints so that we can eliminate you as a suspect. We might find several prints inside the house, if we can match as many as possible of them to your family, we can concentrate on the prints of the killer. Do you know when your mother was the last time in the house?”  
“A week ago, I think.”  
“We need her prints too.”  
“Okay.” It was clear he wasn’t that he wasn’t happy with her taking his fingerprints but there we no reasons for him to refuse.  
Sara took prints of all ten fingers. “Thanks. Can you tell me what you did when you came in the house? I mean, your mother reported your brother missing yesterday, why was nobody looking for him here?”  
“I was here. I was downstairs, called out for him. It never crossed my mind to have a look up in the attic.”  
“How come your mother reported him missing? Does he visits her daily?”  
“No, usually on Sundays. She said, he wanted to get her two nights ago, they wanted to see a show, when he didn’t show up, she thought he might forgot. She was angry, called the next day his work place, his boss told her, he hadn’t showed p for work. So she asked me to look for him. When I didn’t find him here, she reported him missing.”  
“Why did you come back?”  
“I thought, if he wanted to run away, there might be some hints of his destination up there. He kept is like our room when we were little, I thought, he might have left a note or whatever, that could help us. And then…then I saw him…” He was shaken but there were no tears. Not everybody cried with tears when he or she was sad. Some people couldn’t cry like anybody else.  
“Did you touch him?”  
“I saw the blood, I think…I think I tried to find a pulse. There was none, he felt so cold, I called 911 and ran out.”  
“Did your brother has any enemies?”  
“No, I don’t think so. He was such a nice man.”  
“Was there a girl in his life?”  
“He’s a good…was a good looking man, there were some girls in his life.”  
“Anything serious?”  
“Not that I’m aware of it.”  
“Do you still live at home, Mister Valdez?”  
“No, my fiancée and me share an apartment, not too far away from here.”  
“Is she home?”  
“Yes, she’s in bed. I…I didn’t tell her about this.”  
“Where have you been two nights ago?”  
“What?” He wasn’t confuse, he looked a little bit angry.  
“Routine, we need to ask that every family member.”  
“I was home with my fiancée.”  
“She can verified that?”  
“Sure.”  
“What is her name?” Brass asked after he had listened with a hidden smile Sara’s interrogation. The brunette investigator certainly had something of the blonde detective, it was obvious for somebody like Brass, who knew both women very good, to see where they had learnt from each other and taken over some things of the other. She wondered if Sofia had taken on some of Sara’s idiosyncrasy. 

“There are the prints of Hernando Valdez, his brother, mother and the girlfriend of his brother in the house.”  
“All the people who told us they were there in the last two weeks.” Brass took a sip of his coffee.  
“When you have guests, where are they in your house?”  
“Kitchen, living room, bathroom.”  
“Bedroom?”  
“No.”  
“There’s the difference between you and Valdez. I found the prints of his brother’s girlfriend in his bedroom. On the handle from the inside, the nightstand and there are her prints on the bedposts; so was a rope I took in.”  
“Was there anything special on the rope?” Brass asked knowing had found something on it otherwise she hadn’t mentioned it.  
“Skin particles. They are in DNA, I bet it’s a female donor and when we ask his brother’s girlfriend for a DNA example, we’ll get a hit.”  
“Sounds like you want me to bring her in.”  
“I have some question for her, don’t you?”  
“You bet. I’ll get over and bring her in.”  
“I’ll be there in half an hour, I try to get a little bit more, push DNA, so that we’ve got more in our hands. Even if I’m very curious already how she will explain her prints on the bedposts.”  
“Get us some more and we can finish this case within the next hour.”  
“In a hurry?”  
“A full desk.”  
“Tell me about it. See you in a bit.”  
“Later.”  
Sara turned back to her evidence. No unknown fingerprints so far suggest that Valdez had no girlfriend; no other than the one of his brother. Sara had taken an example of the lipstick they had found on the shirt, if it was from the brother’s girlfriend and she had only one lipstick, she would be able to get a match this night. Knowing Brass her had already asked for a warrant for the woman’s belongings and DNA on his way out of the department. Sara had only to worry about more evidence.  
“I’ve got your bullet, it’s a .9 millimeter.”  
“What are you doing in ballistics, Hodges?”  
“I’m the competent proxy.”  
“Really? Competent?”  
“I ran your bullet and got you a name, how you do call that?” He held a sheet of paper, refusing giving it to her now.  
“Depends on the name.”  
“Mario Valdez.”  
“I don’t call that competent, I call that case-breaker.” She grinned and got the sheet.  
“Thanks you very much.” Hodge smirked.  
“Thanks to you, that was good and fast work.” Sara took her cell phone. She needed Brass to bring the brother in and a warrant to search the apartment of the brother. 

“We will hold them down town as long as possible. Both want a lawyer, that gives us some time. Their DNA is on the way to the lap, I remembered how to do that and somehow there was a basic kit in my car; no idea how that ended up there.” He smirked. “Find something, Sara.” Brass opened the door of the apartment of Valdez’s brother and his girlfriend.  
“Don’t make it sound like I’m a dog.”  
“I’ll give you a treat if you give me something to nail these guys.”  
“Jim!”  
“I’ll convince Gil to let you go for two weeks to have some holidays with Sofia.”  
“That’s black mailing.”  
“Do we have a deal?”  
“We have a deal! Now get out of my way!” Sara pushed him aside with a smile. She hadn’t talked to Grissom about her two weeks off, simply because of the reason, she and Sofia hadn’t really talked about their holidays. It seemed like the blonde had mentioned it to her boss and Jim had approved.  
The apartment wasn’t big. After entering the house Sara found herself immediately in a living room of the size of five by five. From here the door to the right was to the bathroom, the left one to the kitchen and the one at the other end of the room to the bedroom.  
“Do you think Valdez and his future sister-in-law were dancing in the sheets only in his house or even here?”  
“The brother is a truck driver, long hours.”  
“Okay, I’ll get the sheets if there’s any trace on it. What is she doing?”  
“She’s a good housewife. So much time, no boyfriend around, good looking brother of boyfriend lives around the corner, time, opportunity.”  
“Don’t you believe in relationships made of trust and faith?”  
“Sure, in fairytales.”  
“Cynic.”  
“Realist. But I’m sure you and detective Curtis have a better…I’ll have a look for the weapon.” Sara’s look made him stop immediately.  
“You better do.” She took her kit and walked in the bedroom. There were some places people usually hide a gun. A smart killer got rid off the gun, in that case she hoped to find anything that put a gun in Valdez’ apartment. She had the registration of the gun, which didn’t mean he still was in possession of a gun.  
“Try to think like a woman, where would you keep something you want to keep secret from your boyfriend.” Brass said when he entered the bedroom.  
“Try to think like a man where would you hide your gun?” She answered sweet.  
“In my car.”  
“In my diary.”  
“Did you find a diary?”  
“No, not yet.”  
“I’ll check the car and the garage.”  
“Hey Jim?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re almost as useful as Sofia.”  
“Thanks Sara. You’re almost as good as Grissom.”  
“Thanks. I’m not a supervisor, I don’t have to be that good.”  
“She isn’t a captain – yet.” Sara opened a drawer. Too easy for a diary. He could find it here too. She was sure, if there was a diary, it was on a place, the boyfriend wouldn’t look at. A place men don’t look at…Sara smiled and got up. She left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen, opened the door to the lumber-room and smiled. The place was packed up with cleaning stuff, bottles, vacuum cleaner, broom, iron, iron board. No way a man touched things like these.  
Piece by piece Sara got everything out of the lumber-room and smiled when she found a box of a floor cleaner.  
“What are you doing?” Brass was back in the house.  
“You’ve got a gun.” Sara pointed to the gun he had in his handkerchief.  
“Honey, it’s not a gun, it’s a .9 millimeter, it’s evidence. So why are you in the lumber-room? Want to clean up the mess you left with your fingerprint powder?”  
“I found a box of Best Brush Cleaner.” She held the box up.  
“Oh great…since when are you into housewife stuff?”  
“Since this cleaner is off the market – five years. And there’s no dust on the box, somebody uses it on regular base.” Sara opened the box and got a book out.  
“It’s looks like a diary to me. What about you, Jim?”  
“I think we both need to go back to the department. You have to read a little bit, Bobby has to match a gun to a bullet after you’ve taken the prints and then we’ll talk with tow love birds who might not that be in love anymore.”  
“What about my mess?”  
“I’m sure you can leave it – this apartment won’t be in use for a long time.”  
“That won’t be points for my housewife duty list…” Sara grinned and bagged the diary. 

“Mister Valdez, can you tell me something about your gun?” Brass was sitting opposite of Mario Valdez, leaning casual back on his chair. Sara was next to him.  
“My client lost his gun a few months ago.” The lawyer said before Valdez could answer.  
“Really? Where?”  
“Somewhere in the desert.”  
“What is your client doing with a gun on the desert?”  
“Shooting on cans. Nobody gets disturbed there.”  
“Very thoughtful to treat neighbors good. Like cars. I was impressed, Mister Valdez, your car looks like new. I never take that good care of my cars.”  
“Do you want some tips from client how to take care of your car, captain Brass?”  
“No, I’d prefer to know why your client has a secret shelf under the driver seat.”  
“Cars get stolen when valuables are open in the car. A shelf under the seats keeps things safe, wallet, passports, money.”  
“Guns.”  
“I told you my client has lost his gun.”  
“And I’ve good news, I found it. In this secret shelf under the seat. You knew that, didn’t you, Mister Valdez? You got quite nervous when I mentioned your little secret shelf. Being a cop for this long time you learn how to read people. So it’s a surprise for you that I’ve got your gun and what can I say? There are only your prints on it, no need to let your lawyer tell me a story I wouldn’t believe. Your prints. Only your prints. It’s a .9 millimeter, the same caliber your brother was shot with. Crazy coincidence, isn’t it?  
Another crazy coincidence is the bullet in your gun and the bullet your brother got killed with are the same. They match perfectly. I’ve got a weapon, I’ve got evidence that connects you and nobody else to the weapon and I’ve got a motive. Your girlfriend and your brother had an affair. When did you find out about it?”  
“My girlfriend has no affair.” Mario Valdez grumbled.  
“Not? Your girlfriend is the woman who lives in your apartment, isn’t she?”  
“Of course she is.”  
“Do you like cleaning, Mister Valdez?” Sara asked. “Sweeping, dusting?”  
“Am I a woman? That’s woman’s stuff.”  
“That’s why I checked your lumber-room and all the stuff inside. Guess what I’ve found: the dairy of your girlfriend. She and your brother had an affair for weeks. You’re a truck driver, you’re away a lot. They used that to have some fun. And you found out. She wrote it in her diary. She wrote down that you yelled at her, you took the gun and drove to your brother’s house. On the night of the murder.”  
“She killed him.”  
“Her prints are not on the gun.”  
“She wore gloves, these crime shows are all over the TV and she does nothing else than watching TV.”  
“Your brother was shot in his attic, there was no reason why he should have taken your girlfriend up there. We found her prints in his bedroom, all over the bedroom. And the kitchen table. I bet that made you angry. You’re out, working hard, long hours and your brother, Mister Banker, he sleeps with your girl.”  
“She didn’t love him.”  
“She wrote different. And the thing with women is, they tempt to write the truth in their diary, especially when they hide it that good like your girlfriend did. She told you she wants to leave you and move in with your brother, didn’t she? That’s when you realized they were betraying you for months and snapped. You drive to your brother’s house, you knocked on his door, he let you in, you went up to the room that reminds you of your childhood and you shot him. Why there? Why not somewhere else in the house? Kitchen? Living room? Make it look like a burglar came in, surprised him.”  
“My client won’t say anything else.” The lawyer said.  
“Why not the bedroom? The place he betrayed you. As a symbol? Why not where they had sex all the time while you were away? Why the attic.”  
“This fucking bastard did the same when we were kids. He took my girl and let her fall. Only to hurt me, to show me he can take away everything I have without a problem. He was doing the same. But this time I showed what happens when he wants to take away what’s mine. He’ll never ever touch something that belongs to me.”  
“You won’t have much that’s yours the next years.” Brass sighed. “If you don’t get the needle, you’ll have a long time nothing more than an orange overall.” 

Sara was satisfied with herself and her work when she came back home at eight in the morning. She had closed a murder case in one night on her own. She deserved a special treat for breakfast.  
As soon as she opened the door she stopped. The air was circulating and that wasn’t because of an open window. She got her gun and walked carefully in her apartment. The door to her balcony was open. She lived in the third floor, but that didn’t mean somebody could try to climb up the wall and break into her apartment via the balcony.  
Before she saw anybody she could smell cigarette smoke and heard the radio playing old rock songs. A blonde head was behind the window. Sara got her gun away and walked on the balcony.  
“I could have shot you.”  
“You’re too good, you look first and shoot then.”  
“Your luck.” She took the cigarette Sofia held in her hand, inhaled the smoke and threw the cigarette away. “You stopped that stuff, detective and it doesn’t taste good.”  
“Doesn’t matter.” She took a sip of beer before she offered the bottle to Sara, who also drank a bit and spilled the rests in her flowers.  
“It’s too early for beer.”  
“You worked all night, it’s evening for you and I was awake the whole night, it’s evening for me too.”  
“Come on Honey.” Sara offered Sofia her hand. The blonde took it and got pulled into Sara’s arms.  
“I’m sorry I should have called you and tell you that I’m here.” Sofia mumbled.  
“It’s alright, don’t worry. Let’s have a shower.”  
“You mean, you and me together?” Sofia grinned a bit.  
“Let me rephrase it: Take a shower, Sofia.”  
“Are you telling me that I stink?”  
“I’m telling you, I’ll make some pancakes for you if you obey; chocolate banana pancakes.”  
“Sara Sidle, you truly know how to impress women and how to get your way to their hearts!”  
“Do I? I don’t think so. But I know what makes your heart happy. Go.” Sara blinked at Sofia and turned towards the kitchen.  
She started to make the dough for the pancake, peeled two bananas and searched for her chocolate spread while the first pancake was in the pan.  
When Sofia came out of the bathroom a pancake was on her plate.  
“Smells good.”  
“So do you.” Sara smiled.  
“I stole some of your CK shower lotion.”  
“I’ll get revenge the next time I stay at your place and steal some of your Armani lotion.  
“You know I can’t resist Armani.”  
“Then you have to.”  
“Ouch.” Sofia furrowed her brows. “Why is there a toothpick in my pancake?”  
“You mean in your with a lot of love made pancake, spread with rich chocolate spread and rolled in banana? Just in case you need another cigarette.”  
“I’m too scared you’ll tell my mom.”  
“Your mom is a smoker.”  
“Yeah but we had this bet that I quit…I can’t start again, it’s about honor and the captain takes honor very important.”  
“Talking about captain, when will you become a lieutenant?”  
“Brass talked to you.”  
“Oh yes. He wants you to take over his job when he retires. You need to start to climb a step higher, Sofia.”  
“He gave me the forms for the next test, if I’m good enough I’ll be a lieutenant in six weeks.”  
“You are more than good enough, that’s no question.”  
“Thanks. I will give it a try. How was your night without me?”  
“Jim and me had some fun, we caught a murderer. A young man shot his brother because when he was out working his brother and his girlfriend had too much fun together. I found her prints in his bedroom and the bullet matched to the gun of the brother. The poor mother lost her two boys because one couldn’t keep his pants on and the other one couldn’t control his temper.  
Enough of that, tell me why you are here. You are supposed to be in New Orleans now, having a huge breakfast and a lovely trip through the city with a private tour guide. What made you change your mind?”  
“Keane.”  
“I guessed so. Care to tell?”  
“Not while we have breakfast. Don’t let us spoil that.”  
“Okay, so we go back to some nice topic…Jim will talk to Grissom. You have told him about our two weeks holiday plan?”  
“Yeah, I thought I find out what he general thinks of letting me go for two weeks and he liked the idea as soon as I mentioned your name. He really likes you, Sara.”  
“He likes seeing us together.”  
“I know…he makes silly comments about our relationship, I keep telling him he has too much fantasy, but he keeps going and enjoys it like a little child his toys.”  
“I know. I prefer it this way than the other way round.”  
“So do I.” Sofia took Sara’s empty plate. “Catch your shower, I’ll take care of the dishes.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Thank you for the breakfast.”  
“You’re welcome.” Sara patted Sofia’s shoulder and left the room. Something had happened with Keane and Sara was a little bit worried about Sofia’s last night. What could he have possible done to make her leave? Sofia was a fighter she could take a lot before she gave up. Did he try anything she didn’t want? Did he try to force her? Fact was, if he had hurt the investigator, had done anything bad to her, Sara would make him pay.  
“What are you still doing here?” Sara had finished her shower and found Sofia sitting on the bench in the kitchen, wearing her pj, staring into the nowhere.  
“Huh? Do you want me to leave?” Sofia was confused.  
“You should for this stupid question. Come on, Blondie, I want you in my bed!”  
“When a guy says that I kick his balls.”  
“I don’t have balls, come on.” Sara opened her bedroom door and waited for Sofia.  
“I can take the couch…”  
“Get your firm ass, your stunning legs and the rest of your smug body in my bed. Now!”  
“She’s getting bossy, very sexy.” Sofia got down from the bench and walked into Sara’s bedroom. The brunette pushed the blonde in her bed and followed her, getting Sofia in her arms before she could do or say anything.  
“And now tell me what happened. I’ll kill him if he did anything…” That was the reason why Sara wanted Sofia in her bed, she wanted to know what had happened.  
“He didn’t Sara.” Sofia snuggled in Sara’s arms.  
“Good.”  
“You know I told him I want my own room, own bathroom and not a room in his suite. Well after a really great dinner and evening tour through the harbor area, we went back to our hotel. I hadn’t been in there, we went from the airport straight to the harbor and dinner, so I had no idea what was waiting there for me. It wasn’t my own room. With a smile Keane told me, he was very sorry but the hotel was booked and all we had was suite with two bedrooms.  
I could think about if I want to believe that when some guy I met at a bar tells me something like this, but not when Keane says so. He has the money, he has the influence, if he wants a room, he gets a room. It was obvious he was trying to find out how far he can push me.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I told him we had an agreement, turned, left the hotel and got to the airport with a taxi. Unfortunately the flight to Vegas was gone so I had to wait in the airport for the first flight in the morning. I preferred to stay there than going back to the hotel. I turned off my cell phone, not in the mood to get any text or call from Mister Arrogant and booked myself in on the six o’clock flight back to Vegas. My suitcase is still in the hotel, luckily I had your keys with me. I took a cab straight to your flat because I didn’t want to be alone. I should have called you when I was here to prepare you.”  
“You don’t have to call me when you’re here, this is your place too. Only because my name is written in the contract it doesn’t mean it’s not your home too. You know that, Sofia.”  
“Thanks.”  
“So what are you going to do when you see Keane the next time? Knowing him, he’ll be in Vegas already, knowing to where you left.”  
“Do I have to talk to him again? Do I have to see him again?”  
“Do I have to answer these questions?”  
“Can you answer them in a way I like?”  
“I can if you want me to lie to you.”  
“Yes.”  
“Sofia, he’ll be there, you have to talk to him, you can tell him to fuck off, but you have to talk to him. You won’t make it without a few words.”  
“I like that, to tell him to fuck off! I think I’ll use these words.”  
“He’ll try to get another chance.”  
“He can try that with somebody else. I’m done with him and his kind of men. I don’t want these affairs anymore, I don’t want one night stands, I want somebody who loves me, who’s there for me. I had some time for thinking and you’ll probably start laughing your head of when I tell you what I was thinking of…”  
“Try me.” Sara kissed Sofia’s hair.  
“I want a baby.” Sofia stopped and waited for Sara to laugh. When nothing came she asked. “Did this kill you?”  
“No.”  
“Why don’t you say I’m stupid? Or anything like that?”  
“I’m waiting for you to finish. I’m sure you had better thoughts than: I want a baby.”  
“I don’t want a baby now…”  
“See, that’s what I mean. You thought of more.”  
“Yes. I want a child in the next few years. First of all I want to become a lieutenant, work as one and then, maybe in five years, I would like to be pregnant.”  
“What if, if there’s no man in your life at that time?”  
“You don’t need a man anymore to get pregnant. Not one in your life at least.” Sofia smiled.  
“You want to be a single mom?”  
“No, in five years I’m slightly over forty, if there’s no man in my life I’ll be married to you. I won’t be a single mom.”  
“As your wife do I have any rights about the decision if and when my wife will be pregnant?” Sara chuckled.  
“Do you want me to make a decision between you and my baby?”  
“I’ll never force you to make a decision between me and anybody else, Sofia.”  
“I know.” Sofia turned to see Sara’s eyes. “Do you think I’m crazy because I want a child even when I’m not married?”  
“You will be married in five years.”  
“That’s what you say now.”  
“I don’t take promises back!” Sara smiled.  
“Do you want to have a family with me?”  
“Married, a house, a child…our colleagues will have a lot of to gossip about.”  
“I so don’t care.”  
“Neither do I. And I think you’d be a great mom.”  
“Thanks.  
“Keane could be a father…he certainly has enough money to bring the child through college.”  
“I won’t have sex with this man! No way. In that case I won’t have a child. Just imagine the child would be like him. No, Sara. No. I prefer to have no holidays anymore and do a lot of overtime, but not this man. Our child won’t have a father like that, our child won’t have any connection to a man like that.”  
“Oh Sofia.” Sara had to kiss Sofia’s forehead.  
“What?”  
“You said ‘our child’ not your child.”  
“We’ll be married, it will be ours. If we make the decision we want it, it will be ours. Yours as much as mine. Get used to it, mommy Sara.”  
“I will, mommy Sofia. And now sleep, you’re awake since twenty-four hours.”  
“So are you – almost.”  
“Another reason to sleep. Good night, Sofia.”  
“Night, night, Sara.” Sofia turned again and snuggled into Sara’s arms. It was definitely better to be here with Sara than with Keane in New Orleans. 

“Hey, wake up.”  
“Mhm?” Sofia tried to hide her head under the pillow but Sara’s index finger got into the blonde’s side and poked her.  
“Stop that.” Sofia tried to move away.  
“Wake up.”  
“Why?”  
“We’ve a date.”  
“A date? We?”  
“Yes, come on, no need to dress up but wear anything else than a pj, will you?”  
“Yes mom.”  
Sara slapped Sofia’s back of the head. “Move it now.”  
“She’s worse than the captain.” Sofia got out of bed and vanished in the bathroom. When she came out there, dressed and fresh, Sara was waiting with a coffee.  
“What date do we have? Why can’t we have our date in bed?”  
“Because it’s not big enough for four.”  
“Four?”  
“Yes.”  
“Whom are we meeting?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“Will I be happy?”  
“You like them.”  
“So it won’t be Keane, good.”  
“I’d never get you to a date with him. You should know that I don’t mess up your private life, Sofia.”  
“I do.”  
“Good. Come on, we’ll get something to eat when we’re there.”  
“Am I there as your date?” Sofia grinned.  
“Yes you are.”  
“Wow, that will be something new, something interesting. Care to tell me since when I’m not a single anymore but involved with you?”  
“I’d say something like two years, five months, one week and six days; the day we had dinner together and finally found out we quite like each other and there’s no need to bitch around or to keep our relationship strictly professional.”  
Sara wanted to open the door, but Sofia pushed against it, so that it closed, pinned Sara on the door and got her lips close to Sara’s ear.  
“Sara Sidle, you are amazing. I love you.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“You can tell me without thinking how many days are gone that we’re friends. That shows me that I am special to you and our relationship is important to you.”  
“You should know that without me telling you things like that.”  
“It’s nice to see some evidence a few times a day.” Sofia pulled Sara in her arms. “The next time I’m going to waste my days off with a jerk, tell me and I’ll stay here. I prefer to be with you, no matter if I can’t see New Orleans this way.”  
“I go there with you.”  
“You don’t want to ruin your memories.”  
“Then you’ve to make damn sure I’ll have some other, really nice memories, that will make up for that.” Sara smirked.  
“I can do that.”  
“Of course you can.” Sara kissed Sofia’s cheek. “I’m happy that you came to me this morning.”  
“Why? You wanted a smoke and a beer?”  
“No, not really. Once you stopped it doesn’t taste anymore and beer isn’t a thing for the morning, it tastes better later, after you’ve done something, sit around, watch the sunset and go to bed.”  
“Campfire romance.”  
“Yeah…we should go hiking again.”  
“The next free two days in a row are yours. Kings Canyon?”  
“Sounds like a plan. Come on, I don’t want to be late.” Sara took Sofia’s hand and pulled her out of the apartment. Hand in hand (they were on a date) they walked out of the house Sara’s apartment was in.  
As soon as they were out Sofia stopped.  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I was looking for you. I thought I’d find you here.” Keane was leaning against his limousine and watched them walking. “So that’s the reason why you left.” He pointed with his chin to Sara’s and Sofia’s hand, which were still together.  
“No, that isn’t the reason and you know that. You told me I’ve my own room.”  
“There was a second bed room in the suite, Sofia.”  
“You knew I didn’t want to be in your suite. If you had played by the rules, I’d be still in New Orleans with you. You messed it up.”  
“And you ran straight to your lover.”  
“I went to my best friend. With the knowledge I’ve now, I should have not wasted a day with you but should have stayed with Sara. By the way, she talked me in to go with you, so much for the lover thing.”  
“It’s nothing ordinary what you two have.”  
“It’s called a close friendship, being there for the other one, trusting each other, not breaking promises and not disappointing the one who trusts you. All things you’ve no idea of. And now excuse us, we’ve an appointment.” Sofia pulled Sara away to her car.  
“He knew you’d come to me.”  
“He’s not that stupid.” Sofia dropped next to Sara on the passenger’s seat.  
“Why do they all think we’ve an affair?”  
“Because we’re too close to be just friends.”  
“Are we?” Sara furrowed her eyebrows.  
“For them, yes. Especially for a man who got left behind. Instead of the sex he hoped for, he got nothing. Oh well, I’m sure there’re plenty of hooker in New Orleans, he could have ordered one of them.”  
“He wanted you.”  
“I never wanted him and since yesterday I want him even less. And if he harasses you I’ll make sure he’ll be locked up within a day.”  
“I don’t think he’ll harass me.”  
“Never trust a man; I learnt that yesterday.” Sofia checked in the mirror and was satisfied that Keane wasn’t following them.  
“Where are we going?”  
“We’re almost there.”  
“What? We are driving away from the city, we’re…Heather!”  
“Yes. We were invited to coffee weeks ago, now that you’re here, we can go together. I wanted to go there anyway today.”  
“You cold have warned me.”  
“If I had told you, you’d be at your place. What is your problem with Heather? I don’t believe you’re that old-fashioned that you mind her job.”  
“I don’t.”  
“But?”  
“She is…creepy…”  
“Bullshit.”  
“She can look right through me.”  
“That’s her job. She has to know people, like we do.”  
“I don’t like it when people can read in me.”  
“For me, you’re an open book.”  
“If you take me into your bed and read me I’m fine with that.” Sofia leered.  
“Go on like this and I’ll put you to the used paper.”  
“Ouch. You’d throw me away?”  
“You wanna try me?”  
“No, better not.”  
“Smart woman.” Sara stopped her car in front of Heather’s house.  
As usual Lady Heather opened the door herself.  
“Sara, nice to see you. And you brought some company. Detective Curtis, how are you?”  
“Fine.”  
“She’s a little grumpy I woke her up so we won’t be late.”  
“It’s not nice to be woken up. Come on in, tea is ready.”  
They walked in the living room where Grissom was sitting.  
“Sofia, I thought you’re in New Orleans.”  
“I was for maybe six hours.”  
“What happened?”  
“Some men can even blew a place like New Orleans.”  
“What she really wants to say is she missed me too much.” Sara grinned.  
“Looks like.”  
“I think detective Curtis can handle two days without Sara.” Heather brought the tea and placed a cup in front of everybody.  
“If I can choose to spend two days with Sara or Keane, I choose Sara. Unfortunately she didn’t want to go to New Orleans.”  
“I will. We’ll have a few days there the next time our bosses give us some days off.” She smiled at Grissom.  
“I got the hint.”  
“Good.”  
“I thought Keane is a Gentleman.” Heather said.  
“Well, he might be as a client of you but he wasn’t one yesterday.”  
“He is not a client..”  
“Not? Wouldn’t surprise me.”  
“A man like Keane doesn’t pay for sex, he can have the women for free.”  
“That’s what he thinks, didn’t work out yesterday.”  
“You left him?” Grissom asked.  
“I told him we had an agreement, he didn’t keep it so there was no reason why I should stay longer. I took a cab to the airport and the first flight back to Vegas in the morning. After that I got almost shot on a balcony.”  
“She was on my balcony without telling me that she was there.” Sara shook her head. “I came home, saw the door open and smelled cigarette smoke. How was I supposed to know it’s Sofia?”  
“Since when do you smoke?”  
“I don’t smoke anymore. I started and stopped it this morning. Somebody made me stop.”  
“Somebody must be very clever. Didn’t Keane try to stop you?”  
“I don’t know if he thought I’d change my mind and come back to him later and when I didn’t he realized I left. When we left Sara’s apartment half an hour ago, he was standing in front of it, waiting for me and tried to blame Sara for being left alone. I didn’t come back because of her, I left New Orleans because of him.”  
“She is not really sensitive.” Sara chuckled. “A sentence like that could break my heart.”  
“Sure.” Sofia rolled her eyes.  
“So he thinks the two of you are together?” Heather asked.  
“If he thinks that or is looking for something to blame somebody else for me leaving and him, the reason, I don’t know and I don’t care. Fact is, if he had kept his word I’d be still in New Orleans with him.”  
“Now you’re here with us, isn’t that almost as good as New Orleans?” Grissom smirked.  
“Of course. Everybody who wants to see New Orleans is also happy with having tea with the three of you; especially if you get woken up for it.”  
“You can sleep tonight, you’ve another night off.”  
“I’ll go back to work, no need to waste a night off when there’s no reason to stay away from work. I’m sure Jim lets me work.”  
“Save the night for your trip to New Orleans with Sara, makes sense.” Grissom said.  
“I take that as an approval that I’ll get some days off for that trip.” Sara grinned. Now they had to convince Jim and she and Sofia could have a few days in New Orleans,


End file.
